videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuichi Saihara
Shuichi Saihara (最原 終一 Saihara Shūichi) is a student in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and a participant in the Killing School Semester featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Shuichi has the title of the Ultimate Detective (超高校級の「探偵」 chō kōkō kyū no “tantei” lit. Super High School Level Detective), although he himself claims that he does not deserve it, as he is only a "detective-in-training". * "Even if this is fiction, even if we're all fictional... The pain in my heart is real! The sadness I feel when I lose the people I love is real! I won't forgive this game that treats us like toys. And if this is what the world wants...then I reject that world! I'll fight the world that inflicts suffering for entertainment!" * "Then I'll fight the outside world from within this fiction." * "I reject both hope and despair!" * "I don't give a damn. This killing game is over anyway. New characters are created just to sow the outside world a fictional hope. They get written into these killing games, forced to betray one another... And at the end of the slaughter...the tragedy, the despair...hope always wins. Well I've had enough of it. We're going to end this right now! We won't let it end the way they want! We won't make a good ending or a bad one! To end this killing game...and end it forever... We will reject Danganronpa!" * "Tsumugi...you were right. I'm weak. I'm weaker than everyone else... If I didn't have my friends, I'd be useless. That's true even now! If Keebo and Maki didn't stand up... I would have ended it all right then. But it's because I'm weak and because I lost my way...that I finally realized. I finally realized how cruel this "hope" really is." * "Even if it is fiction! It's because of everyone's sacrifices that we've come this far! Their deaths have to be more than just fiction... There must be something we can do! We're going to use this fiction to change reality! We're going to end Danganronpa!" * "It's not that I want to die! We fought so hard to survive... Of course we don't want to die. But it's not just about us. Everyone who died in the killing games felt the same way. They were all desperate to live. They wanted to survive. For themselves...and for someone else. That desire...isn't fictional to us! That pain isn't fictional to us! To us, the killing game is real tragedy! That's why we have to stop it! We won't let this happen ever again!" * "Then... I'll CHANGE it. Keebo gave us this one chance! I know we can change the world! We owe it to Keebo to try! The impossible is possible! All you gotta do is make it so! You can even...change the world. No, we *will* change the world. For ourselves, and everyone who died." * "Even if we die, it's not the end! Our friends who died...gave us their love. And we changed because of that. If we can inspire change in others, then that love will live on. That love will tear down the wall between fiction and reality, and it will live on...forever. That's why...I'm going to change the world. As long as I have their love, I will change it! Even if this whole story is a lie... I will use that lie to change the world!" Epilogue: * "The killing game is over... The class trials are over... And the fictional world...is over. So then...where are we? Another fictional world after the fiction has ended? What's left for us here?" * "53 times, hope moved forward. 53 times, the suffering continued. The world on the other side of the fiction, the real world." * "But we survived. ...And that's the truth." * "So, come on, everyone. Let's head outside. With confidence. The outside world is waiting." * "Yeah...but I feel like...there's not too much meaning in truth and lies... I mean that...even if something is a lie, even if it's fiction... If it has the power to change the world, then it must contain some kind of truth. Aren't we proof of that? In this fictional world, we overcame all these fictional struggles... But those things changed us. And we were able to change the world. So it doesn't really matter where the truth ends and where the lies begin. If lies can change the world just as well as the truth can... Then lies...are just another way of telling the truth. Some lies can lead the world to hope... Some truths can lead the world to despair... So I don't think anyone can really say which is more right in the end." * ' ' * "Yeah. Let's go. We'll see what this world gained, and what it lost, and all the rest. Let's find out, together. To other side of this world... To the other side of fiction... Let's find out, together. It's what we could accomplish." * "The story lives on. I'm sure, even now... Even on the other side... It lives on there, as well. And thus, the story lives on. Was this lie able to change something? Was this lie able to change someone? Was this lie...able to change the world? If it was able to change even the smallest thing... ...Then the story isn't over." Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Danganronpa characters